(More Then) Friends Forever
by 813 i love you 813
Summary: Axel/Roxas First chapter is a story from when they were five and first met. I'm no good at summarys! Please read, for my eternal love :D


I haven't posted anything in FOREVER, but I put quite some time in this first chapter. Tell me what you think! :)

Disclaimer- Characters are not mine. If only.

* * *

"Do you still remember the first day we met?" Axel asked looking down at his boyfriends laying in his lap below.

"Of course I do" Was the sleepy reply, as Roxas stretched, propped up on his elbows, and kissed Axel's cheek.

* * *

"Mom! I don't want to go!" cried the tiny blonde five year old who had crystal tears threating to fall out of his wide, cerulean blue eyes as he refused to get out of the car unfazed to his mother's desperate pleading.

"Roxas, I already told you, school is fun! You'll make new friends, learn new things, I know you're going to love it!" Roxas mother, Addie, tried to convince her son as she brushed a long piece of her brown hair behind her gauged ear.

"B-but, I'm scared. What if they are mean? What if they don't like me?" Roxas tried to reason with his mother, the tear now spilling over and running down his pale cheeks rolling off his chin onto his white hoodie.

"Don't worry honey,' Addie cooed looking Roxas in the eyes and wiping his face dry." You will be fine; you can call home after half of the day if it's that bad. But I swear, you won't even have to!"

"You promise?" Roxas asked looking up with eyes full of hesitation and maybe a little bit of _excitement_. He wouldn't deny it, school didn't sound that bad, but Roxas wasn't really good at new things. He has never been. Out of himself and his two other bothers it seemed he was the only one who didn't inherit there Father, Zack's, outstanding confidence.

"Yes dear, now let's get you to your class!" She ran around the car and opened his door. He jumped out of the car slightly reluctant, grabbed his bag, and turned around to face his mother waiting for her to lead the way. She laughed while digging out her camera from her purse and snapping a picture of her little boy with his tongue out and furrowed eye brows.

The first thing Roxas noticed as he walked into the room was a bright fire-truck red head of hair sprawled across one of the desk. At least he thought it was hair. He quickly looked away when his new teacher called his name and pointed to the desk beside the red blob to be where he sat. He slowly made his way over to his desk, blushing, hoping that the person he sat next to wasn't as crazy as his (he guessed it was a him) hair.

"Does he even brush it?" Roxas thought to him-self as he glanced over at the still bowed head and wondered what other explanation there would be for it to be sticking up in all directions like it was. 'My mother would never let me be seen like with hair like that! "He thought as he turned around to face his teacher who was now writing on the white board, the smell of expo-marker making Roxas head spin. The teacher looked back with a smile beginning to speak to his class. Then she saw the wild haired boy sitting next to Roxas, who still had his head against the desk and now seemed to be sleeping from the slight snoring sounds. The teacher walked over to him and knocked on the desk close to his head. In a flash the head of red was shot up in the air and Roxas inhaled quickly, in shocked. The boy had the brightest green eyes he had seen in his life, almost poison green, intoxicating, they were looking around the room with a hint of confusion until they landed on Roxas's blue eyes and stopped. The blue eyes widened with embarrassment and darted away, with a pink tint below them. The green eyes continued to stare, eyes locked until the teacher claimed the class's attention once more. Reluctantly the boy turned towards the front of the class. Roxas permitted himself one more glance beside him. It seemed everything about his new classmate was striking.

Roxas was starting to like school. He had made a new friend! His name was Demxy and was even eating lunch with him. They were having peanut butter and jelly, his favorite! Demxy was very bubbly, and didn't really seem like he knew how to stop talking, which was fine with Roxas. He was more of a listener anyway. Just as he took the last bite he looked up and noticed the red headed boy who sat next to him alone in the back. He was sprawled across two chairs, head facing the ceiling, eyes closed, running his fingers threw his hair, the red strands almost touching the cafeteria ground. Roxas wonder if there was something wrong with him and why he was sitting by him-self. Before his questions could be answered the a loud bell was heard making Roxas jump and kids all over the large white room rushed around, stuffing the last bit of food in their mouths and throwing their trash away. Roxas following the lead of the rest of the kids through his trash away and began to line up with the rest of his class. He looked back to see the red-head in the same position before and without thinking rushed back and peered over him.

"Err, w-we umm, w-we umm, t-the class is l-leaving" He stuttered with a blush rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Thanks" The red-head mumbled getting up and nodding at Roxas. They walked side by side back to the line and followed their teacher outside. Roxas looked around enjoying the feeling of being outside after being in class all day and ran to the swings. Once he got there he noticed somehow the red-head managed to get their first and was already seated even though Roxas had only paused for a moment. Good thing there are two swings. "It must be his long legs" Roxas thought to himself noticing that he had been calling the boy a 'red-head' and had yet to learn his name. No better time to learn than now.

"My names Roxas" he said jumping up to sit on the swing and began pushing his legs towards the sky. "What's your name?" He said facing the boy who was still seated still drawing lines in the dirt below with his shoes.

"Hmmm," The boy looked up with a brilliant smile. "Roxas, I like your name, mine is Axel A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" His smile somehow managed to widen

"Memorized? Roxas repeated a bit puzzled. "I guess." He slowed down to a stop, looking over. Axel was back his drawing. Roxas continued to stare, a bit lost in his thoughts.

"Why did you sit by yourself at lunch today?" He asked, again wondering if there had been something wrong with him.

"No one would want me to sit with them, and I didn't really feel like talking, even if they would." He hadn't taken his eyes off the ground for a while now.

"Will you sit with me next time?" Roxas didn't want him to feel left out. When Axel didn't answer, he leaned over and poked him on the side of his head. Surprisingly his crazy hair was quite soft. Maybe it wasn't that bad, Roxas kind of liked it….

At the feeling, Axel looked up again, slowly lifting his hand over Roxas's. "Yeah, sounds like fun" Axel said with a smile.

Roxas was frozen, he couldn't move his hand. What sounds like fun? Then he remembered his previous question, and the reason he had reached out in the first place. Regaining control of himself, he quickly pulled his hand back to the swing's chain, embarrassed, and gave Axel a cheeky smile. Now Roxas had made two friends. And this one seemed pretty special.

The final bell rang and they had to be lined up for their parents to come and retrieve them. Axel and Roxas stood side by side, talking about how much Axel loved snakes and how much Roxas hated them, when Roxas mother walked up. Roxas quickly hugged his new friend by, blushing deeply, and ran off with his mom. Axel red hair could be seen all the way from the back seat of Roxas's car.

* * *

Hope you liked it, tell me what you thought!


End file.
